Durmiendo con la Luna
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Song-Fic.Despues de un accidente,Aki ah caido en un coma y se debate entre la vida y la muerte,¿Que hara Endo por nuestra manager? Mal Summary. Mi primer Song-Fic, denle una oportunidad.


Tamiko: Hola a todos, aquí vengo nuevamente. Bueno digamos que ahora me dio un ataque de imaginación descontrolada y con esto un me di una idea para realizar un Song-Fic con la canción "Durmiendo con la Luna" de Elefante. Tendrá como protagonistas a mi pareja favorita Endo y Aki. Bueno sin mas, el disclaimer e inicio…

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. La canción "Durmiendo con la Luna" tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Elefante.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**_Negritas en cursiva_-Estrofas**

_Cursiva_**-Pensamientos y escenas pasadas.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cierto castaño se encontraba mirando fijamente la camilla en donde ella yacía ahora, inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. El nombre de este chico es Endo Mamoru. Es de complexión delgada, pelo castaño, piel clara, ojos negros y por si fuera poco tiene 28 años de edad. El recuerdo de aquel accidente le atormenta la mente. ¿Cómo fue que esto paso?

Aquí estoy, entre el amor y el olvido

_**Entre recuerdos y olvido**_

_**Entre el silencio y tu voz.**_

_Todo comenzó después de las finales del Holy Road. Nuestro querido entrenador después de haber salido por casi 6 meses con la que fuera manager del equipo de Raimon e Inazuma Japón, Aki Kino. Ese día el castaño por fin se había animado a pedirle matrimonio a la chica. Quedo de verse con ella en la torre de metal, la cual había presenciado desde su adolescencia todos los buenos momentos y los malos que había tenido la relación entre los dos._

_**Aquí estoy, viendo pasar los segundos,**_

_**Viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor.**_

_Pasaban los segundos y los minutos ; en ese lapso Endo veía como pasaban tomados de la mano varias parejas. Todas se veían muy felices de tenerse el uno al otro. De repente ella llego, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba puesto una blusa ajustada color blanco, un suéter ligero color morado, unos jersey ajustados y unos zapatos color uva. Después de platicar por un rato, llego la puesta de sol. Entonces Endo decidió que era el momento; se paro de la banca, se arrodillo ante la pelinegra y con mucha dulzura le pregunto:_

_-Aki Kino…-Dijo El castaño mientras que Aki lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_-Yo…-Dijo Aki mientras que Endo esperaba impaciente que respondiera-¡Si, si quiero!_

_Fue que Endo se alegro mas que nada al escuchar esa respuesta. Después de ponerle aquel anillo, ambos se besaron ante la puesta de sol. Ahora solo faltaba acordar la fecha de la boda._

_**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida**_

_**Como un verano sin sol.**_

Pero ahora todo había dado un giro inesperado. Ella estaba en un hospital, en una camilla con los ojos cerrados conectada a una mascarilla que le brindaba el oxigeno necesario para poder sobrevivir, mientras que el apretaba la mano de la que fuese su futura esposa y el amor de su vida.

Pasaban los días y noches; Endo se quedaba a dormir en la misma habitación donde la pelinegra estaba, esperando que solo fuese una pesadilla y Aki despertara.

_**Aquí estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida,**_

_**Un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar.**_

Todos los días después de terminar los entrenamientos matutinos del ahora campeón del torneo Holy Road, se dirigía al hospital dejando el mando a Kido y Haruna. Al llegar una suave sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro; se sentaba en una silla a lado de la camilla de Aki y platicaba con ella o simplemente le leía un libro.

_**Aquí estoy, cantándole a la fortuna,**_

_**Soñando con tu cintura con lo que nunca será,**_

_**Aquí estoy, enredado con la duda, **_

_**Durmiéndome con la luna, despertando con el sol.**_

Un día cualquiera recibió una llamada a mitad del entrenamiento. Contesto rápidamente y al escuchar al doctor, sintió como todo su mundo se venia bajo: Aki, estaba muy grave de salud; había convulsionado y tuvo que ser trasladada de emergencia a la sala de urgencias. Dejo el cargo a Kido y corrió como nunca hasta el hospital. Llego agitado y con la respiración entrecortada, pero eso no le impidió encontrar al doctor:

-Doctor, Dígame…-Pregunto desesperadamente el castaño-¿Cómo esta?

-La señorita Kino esta grave.-Dijo el doctor respondiendo a Endo-Tuvo que ser trasladada a urgencias, se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte.

-No me diga eso, por favor.-Dijo con los ojos empezando a cristalizarse de lagrimas.-¡Salvadla, por favor!

-Haremos lo que podamos, pero calma por favor.-Finalizo el doctor para irse a urgencias a intentar salvarle la vida a la chica.

-¿Por qué tu, Aki?-Dijo mientras se deslizaba por la pared y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-¿Por qué tenias que ser tu?

En ese momento llego al hospital Goenji, Natsumi, Haruna, Kido y todo el equipo del Raimon. Tenma y Aoi estaban a punto de ir a consolarlo pero fueron detenidos por Kido.

Mientras tanto Endo, recordaba ese accidente que hacia que Aki se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte.

_**Aquí estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida**_

_**Como un verano sin sol.**_

_Una semana después de anunciado el compromiso a sus amigos, Endo fue a apartar una hermoso relicario de plata para regalárselo a Aki en su boda. Al salir de la tienda se topo con Fuyuka, la cual vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder quedarse con Endo. Después de pasar por un café, Endo estaba a punto de irse cuando Fuyuka lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso. Justo en ese momento Aki venia saliendo de una tienda de vestidos cuando miro aquella escena. En ese instante, Endo se separo bruscamente de Fuyuka y miro hacia atrás, para ver la cara de enojo y tristeza de Aki; ella salio caminando ignorando por completo las llamadas de Endo. Este mismo salio tras ella y al alcanzarla la tomo del brazo:_

_-Aki, espera.-Dijo el muchacho sujetando a la pelinegra-Déjame explicarte._

_-Explicarme que…¿Qué te besas con Fuyuka a mis espaldas?-Pregunto y se deshizo del agarre, para después comenzar a caminar._

_-Aki ¡Escuchadme!-Dijo al alcanzarla nuevamente y sujetarla de las muñecas._

_-¡Soltadme!-Grito enojada la pelinegra, soltándose del agarre y empujando a Endo-¡No tengo nada que escuchar de ti!_

_-¡¿Por qué no entiendes?-Le contesto el castaño enojado_

_-¿Sabes que?, olvídate de mi.-Le dijo para comenzar a caminar- Quédate con Fuyuka si es lo que quieres._

_-Aki…-Susurro el castaño arrepentido, para después ver que un automóvil venia a toda velocidad hacia Aki.-¡Aki, cuidado! ¡Aki!_

_-¿Eh?-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, pues el automóvil la atropello ante los ojos de Endo._

_-¡No!-Grito el castaño-¡Aki!_

_De inmediato Endo se dirigió a Aki, mientras la gente se arremolinaba alrededor. Endo desesperadamente pidió que llamaran a una ambulancia, cosa que una joven hizo rápidamente. La ambulancia llego en cuestión de segundos: Subieron a Aki y Endo también subió para acompañarla. El camino fue largo y cuando la llegaron el castaño abrió las puertas rápidamente y los paramédicos bajaron a Aki, para llevarla a urgencias. Pasaron las horas hasta que el doctor salio y le dijo que Aki había caído en coma._

_**Aquí estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida,**_

_**Un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar.**_

Ahora la misma historia se repetía, ella estaba en esa sala peleando por su vida. Tras largas horas de espera el medico salio y todos preguntaron rápidamente por la chica. Un silencio eterno se hizo por el doctor, hasta que después, tras dar un suspiro respondió a todos los presentes:

-Lo lamento, pero…-Exclamo el doctor negando con la cabeza-La señorita Kino acaba de fallecer.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Endo ingenuo-Esta mintiendo, ¿Verdad?, Es una broma, ella no puede morir.

-No es ninguna broma.-Explico el doctor a Endo.-Hicimos todo lo posible para salvarla, pero fue imposible.

-Aki-nee, no.-Dijo Tenma cayendo de rodillas mientras que las chicas lloraban de tristeza.-¡Aki-nee!

-Aki-san…-Susurro Haruna abrazada por su hermano.

En ese momento la camilla donde Aki estaba salio pero con la diferencia de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca. El doctor les dio oportunidad de poder despedirse de ella y los dejo a todos solos en la habitación de ella. Tenma estaba mas que deshecho con esto: Lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Aki mientras que Shindou y los demás solo bajaron la mirada. Con Haruna, Goenji, Natsumi y Kido era igual: Haruna estaba abrazada a su hermano y Natsumi a Goenji, ambas llorando y los chicos también. Pasaron los minutos y todos poco a poco fueron abandonando el cuarto. Aoi le ofreció a Tenma dormir en su casa, lo cual tuvo que aceptar. Por fin solo quedo Endo en la habitación, llorando la perdida de su amada. Después de haberse desahogado, le prometió a Aki cuidar de Tenma y finalmente beso por ultima vez a Aki para salir de la habitación y asentir con la cabeza al doctor.

_**Aquí estoy, curándome las heridas,**_

_**Durmiéndome con la luna, despertando con el sol**_

Pasada una semana se realizo el funeral en donde todo el equipo de Inazuma Japón, Raimon y el Raimon Go estuvieron presentes. Todos dieron el ultimo adiós a quien en vida fuera la ex manager del equipo y una gran amiga. En la lapida quedo asentado: Kino Aki 1984-2012. Recuerdo de todos sus amigos y familiares.

Así los años transcurrieron y cada 14 de marzo, Endo iba al cementerio a dejar un hermoso ramo de rosas a la tumba de la chica. Miraba con una leve y triste sonrisa la tumba, sin imaginar que el espíritu de Aki lo miraba con una sonrisa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Tamiko: Ok. Me quedo un tanto dramático y triste el final, pero es que cuando oí esta canción no pude resistirme. Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**


End file.
